Hyde (Under Under Night In-Birth)
Hyde (or by his full name, Hyde Kido) is a high school student who was attacked by a Void but was saved by Linne. Having awakened as an In-Birth as a result, he cooperates with Linne, preparing for when the Under Night comes again. Also known as Unknown Actor by Licht Kreis and Orie's friend. Information Hyde is a 2nd year student in the same high school as Harada-san and Carmine. He and Yuzuriha know each other from their childhood, but currently their relationship is awkward due to a certain "incident". Appearance Hyde is a young boy with black and bleached blonde hair and red eyes. He wears a dark red t-shirt under a white button-up shirt with one button loose, a black jacket with two belts(one of them undone), black pants and shoes. Story Hyde was living alone after his parents left for work abroad. One day he is attacked by "Shadows who devour people" he had only heard rumors of, but is saved by Linne. Hyde doesn't lose his sanity and awakens to the power of EXS. Linne is amazed that the boy had the power she had searched for long, and decides to train the boy. That's also when a mysterious witch sets her eyes on the boy. After that, Linne, her pet Kuu and mysterious old man move to Hyde's home. They teach to Hyde all about the Hollow Night and the Power of Existence, so that Hyde would be ready when the next Hollow Night arrives. During the training time Hyde becomes a rumor on the streets as an Unknown Actor who accompanies Yato's Princess. One month later, when the Hollow Night finally appears Linne and Waldstein suddenly disappear. Hyde decides to search for them, but ends up meeting a mysterious naked girl. Hyde makes in time to save Linne from the Paradox and gets to settle the score with her. After the Night is over Vatista also starts to live in Hyde's house. Abilities Hyde's ability is the EXS of Darkness called Void Red. This power makes it possible summon a sword called the Indulgence of Assunder from within his hand. That sword has a power to rend apart things. It can even be used to rip person's Existence apart - meaning it can kill Immortals and those similar to them. Gallery Profile-hyde.png|Under Night In-Birth Hyde (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Trivia *Hyde has the hair-style of Ragna the Bloodedge, the fighting stance of Yu Narukami, and his sword general fighting style brings to mind Ichigo Kurosaki. *Hyde's hair is possibly bleached; he has small black streaks on some corners of his hair, and it is often common for high school boys his age to bleach their hair as such. *Hyde's hair is possibly bleached; he has small black streaks on some corners of his hair, and it is often common for high school boys his age to bleach their hair as such. *Hyde is the only character who's normals inflict chip damage, despite them not being classified as special moves, though other-yet-very-few characters in past fighting games also have had this trait. **Hyde's case is due to the powers of darkness emanating from his weapon. Past cases used to be due to weapon fighters having chip damage universal for normals, or certain normals or command normals acting like special moves. ***Because of Hyde's case, his 2A, 2C and Dash B, which are kick-based moves, are the only normals of his that do not inflict chip damage. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:The Hero Category:Neutral Good Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Selfless Category:Successful Category:Wealthy Category:Outright